Why He Chose Her
by SoulSurferfan116
Summary: He loves her, after thinking things through, he likes Lucy but nothing can compare to the love he feels for a certain blonde. She makes him crazy and frustrated and upset and weak in the knees all at once. That's why he picked her. That's why he loves her...Jendall Fluff. Takes place after Big Time Decison, R and R please!


Why He Chose Her

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, or any characters. If I did Jo wouldn't have ever left! R and R please!**

**AN: Was anyone else screaming and fan-girling uncontrollably like me? I was just so happy I screamed, and my mom looked at me like I was crazy, but It was all worth it cause my OTP is together again and I couldn't be happier! **

**Summary: He loves her, after thinking things through, he loves Lucy but nothing can compare to the love he feels for a certain blonde. She makes him crazy and frustrated and upset and weak in the knees all at once. That's why he picked her. That's why he loves her...**

_Pairing: Jendall minor Kucy_

_Warning: Jendall fluff! _

Kendall knew from the very first moment he met her, he was crazy about her.

Of course, the other guys liked her too so the beginning wasn't so easy for them.

After the whole "just stay friend's issue", came other issue: her boyfriend back home.

Kendall knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help but still like her. There was just that obvious attraction between them, that he couldn't ignore.

Then came a whole new ball game: finding out that Jo lied about having said boyfriend.

At first he was angry that she lied to him, but mostly he was happy that she was single.

They had finally gotten together, after their trip to the movies and official first date at that crazy party they threw, long ago.

After what seemed like days of pinning after her, watching her from afar, and wanting to be with her: he was finally able to call her 'his'.

He went on tour, she started acting on a TV show. Things changed.

He had millions of girls adoring him, she had a new handsome, yet slightly arrogant and annoying, co-star named Jett.

Jett's countless efforts to break them up, Jo's producers trying to break them up, and the craziness that was Sandy, couldn't even get them away from each other.

If they could survive all of that, Kendall was positive they could survive anything.

Jo had gotten an offer that changed both of their lives forever.

A three movie deal in New Zealand. It could make her a big star and give her a huge opportunity. Why wouldn't she turn it down? Who was he to stand in the way of that?

He had to let her go, if he didn't he would hate himself forever.

All of their one minute dates, their little exchanges of 'hello' or 'how are you doing', their kisses, their hugs, when he sings she's the only girl he sees, the warmth and joy Kendall feels when she snuggles up against him on the couch, it's the best feeling in the world to him.

That's why it hurt him more than anything else in the world. If it was for the best, why did it feel like the worst decision he's ever made in his life.

Why does he feel so empty inside without her? Why does he feel his heartbreak after every mention of her name. Why does feel like crying every time they Skype, knowing this is as close as they could be for right now? And why does he feel a longing for her to be with him, wrapped up in each others arms for days on end, not wanting anything else in the entire world than her.

Then Lucy came into the picture.

He knew she could never replace Jo, no one ever could, but she was a nice distraction.

A nice break from the heartache he was feeling and the pain he was suffering from.

He felt himself falling for her, by complete accident. She was tough and cool and also a musician. And he liked her a lot.

He stood up for her against her parents, he showed her how special she was, he couldn't stand to see her hurt.

That's why he was angry when her ex-boyfriend came back. It wasn't that he was in love with her and was a jealous jerk. He felt a sense of protection towards any girl in his life. After his dad left them when he was 6, he was left to take care of his mom and baby sister.

If Camille had an ex-boyfriend who came back, he would be protective of her like he was with Lucy.

He just wanted to see her happy, and Bou wasn't going to make her happy.

He doesn't know why he asked her out. Why he felt the need to replace the void left by Jo. But he really doesn't know how they eked up kissing in the elevator.

It was a surprise to him as well.

When Jo returned to the Palm Woods he was in shock.

He hadn't heard from her in 1 month, 12 days 3 hours, 35 minutes and 28 seconds, exactly.

The feelings came back though.

They found their way through the walls of protection surrounding his shattered heart.

It was Jo, he couldn't help but feel butterflies and the familiar yet indescribable feelings he got when he was around her.

He knew he couldn't avoid them forever. He had to choose, only problem he didn't want to hurt either one of them.

After getting advice from Logan, which didn't work out, Budabob's which didn't work out, he took Katie's strangely helpful and wise advice: clear his head and go for a walk.

He must have walked around town for about 15 minutes straight, thinking about the complicated situation.

Everywhere he went his head and eyes thought of Lucy, but he just found himself thinking about Jo more and more.

His head said Lucy, but his heart longed and screamed for the one and only Jo Taylor, his first true love.

She was the girl who could make his heart stop by the sound of her voice. This was the girl who could make him feel weak in the knees and he was alright with that feeling. She made him happy, and sad at the same time. She made him frustrated and nervous all at once. She made him crazy yet calm. She made his heart break yet feel whole again.

_I'll be thinking about you worldwide_ he thought back on the song that had meant so much to both of them. _Cause you have my heart_ Kendall couldn't help but smile at the memory and happiness he feels whenever he sings that song.

She was Jo Taylor, and he loves her.

He didn't even realize he was walking nowhere, until he made his way back to the Palm Woods. He knew where he had to go.

He found himself growing nervous by each passing minute as he made his way to his destination.

It was a different room than the last time he remembered, but non the less, he was still as eager to go over there.

He knocked on the door, full of anxiousness and an overwhelming sense of worriedness.

"Hey," He said with a kind smile as she stood at her doorway. He could tell she had been crying by the way her eyes looked.

He wanted nothing more than to wrap her up in his arms and stop the hurt she was feeling, but he kept himself together and remembered why he came here.

"Hey!" She replied with her angelic voice and sad smile. Her voice sounded broken yet he hinted relief and surprise.

"Wanna sit down and talk?" He asked kindly, trying not to make anything too awkward.

"Sounds great," Jo said after a few seconds, with a smile pure of joy as she led him inside.

He smiled to himself, knowing not hoping, knowing he made the right choice.


End file.
